


【Gamquick】Remy LeBeau’s Guide:More effective agents

by Cielo_LL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: *漫画牌快向*我流牌快谈恋爱*愉悦的开车踩了急刹*圣诞节贺文，都到圣诞节啦就来写一些甜腻腻的恋爱吧！！*ooc属于我，他们属于彼此*鉴于你们的眼镜儿太太忙的没空写文那么这个系列就由我来发扬光大吧！【不是*忘记前文的请自己去补课哦【当然不补也没关系因为并没有什么太大的联系嘿嘿】*我就蹭蹭不进去系列，腿交出没请注意避雷
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 7





	【Gamquick】Remy LeBeau’s Guide:More effective agents

又是一年一度的圣诞节，到处都洋溢着欢快的氛围，就连薮猫工业的员工宿舍也也回响轻快的圣诞小调。洛娜反坐在椅背上悠闲自在的撑着下巴看着道格和术士手忙脚乱的往圣诞树顶挂上星星和彩灯，直到译码差些从梯子上上跌下来才忍着笑意动动手指，接过了这项由她来做效率会更高的工作。  
“有谁会不喜欢圣诞节吗？”总算可以从梯子上爬下来的道格伸了伸懒腰，接过雷米递来的蛋酒，放松的陷进树下堆着的懒人沙发里，作为超级英雄，这么休闲的日子可并不常见，他可还依稀记得去年圣诞节他们被派去清理一个巨型史莱姆一样的外星人，绿色的，浓稠的，仿佛带着病毒的鼻涕。  
“如果你这句话是个问句的话我想我可以回答你。”递给他杯子的男人笑盈盈的冲着房间歪了歪脑袋，他的三只猫咪围在脚边蹭着他的脚踝，得不到主人的注意急的喵喵直叫。“我想Quicksilver可能快恨死这个圣诞节了吧。”他边说边捞起叫得最欢的那只抱在怀里，端着手边那杯还是温热，冒着奶香的蛋酒，推开了皮特罗的房门  
“也许我应该去看看我们的speedy boy 有没有好一些。”

请允许我们为不知情的观众放一遍回放，圣诞节前夕，普通的一天，普通的队友做着普通的任务。直到敌人——那个长得像中年发福及秃头的爱因斯坦（无意冒犯，只是这样形容，会比较有画面感）冲着洛娜扔出某个装着绿色试剂的瓶子。你们知道，绿色的总不会是什么好东西，尤其是装在试管里的那种。皮特罗几乎是本能反应的挡在了他的好妹妹面前，玻璃碎裂，那些奇怪的液体粘了他满头满脸，后来事实证明那的确不是什么好东西。

皮特罗也从来没有想过自己的一世英名会毁在一管小小的病毒上，好吧也许对于别人来说，那东西确实挺要命的，可对于身体机能异于常人的速跑者来说，生病可就是一件匪夷所思的事情了，过快的新陈代谢保证了他不受任何病毒的困扰，哪怕是在流感季节，他依旧可以自自由呼吸不用把自己捂在一层过滤用的棉布后面，他甚至不太明白发烧这件事情是如何让他哪位看起来永远坚强的妹妹变得“弱不禁风”甚至有些像八岁的小女孩一样可爱。他现在总算是明白了，这太他妈的难受了，手脚无力的的感觉让他感到暴躁与困倦，这些异样遍布在全身每一条血管里，混杂着每一处血液。

时间调回现在，雷米轻手轻脚的走进拉着厚重窗帘的房间，将费加罗放在地上，小家伙迅速的窜上床铺和被子里隆起的“小山丘”依偎在一起。房间里很安静，灰色的羊毛地毯很好的减小了脚步声，房间里静的只能听见速跑着因为呼吸不顺而变得格外粗重的鼻息。牌皇绕到床边坐下伸手推了推那个将自己完全裹成团子的人  
“怎么，你是想用被子把自己捂死吗？”  
皮特罗其实从他进来的时候就听见了，可是他一点都不想理他，发烧带来的头昏脑胀让他一点好脾气也没有，他没有出声，只是慢吞吞地在被子里翻了个身背对着房里不请自来的客人。  
“起来试试我的独家配方，也许会让你舒服些？”棕发的男人将手里的马克杯放在床头，也不和他多费口舌，只是扯着被子将人从里面扒拉出来，动作大的就连窝在一旁的费加罗都被掀出去好远。  
“你他妈的是有什么毛病，没看见我在睡觉吗？”  
皮特罗的声音听起来糟糕极了，就像在沙漠里缺水行走的旅人，嘶哑的不成样子。他恹恹的躺在床上，拧着眉头，打着冷颤的将被扯到大腿上的被子裹了回来，这回倒还算给了面子，露出了泛这不自然潮红的面颊，再也不像之前那样总是神采奕奕一副永远有用不完的活力的样子。他不太想和牌皇说些什么，持续不断的发烧让他觉得头晕目眩连撑起眼皮都觉得费力，嗓子里像是谁在里面架了个火堆，火烧火燎的疼。鼻子也不太舒服，只要姿势稍微一不对鼻子就会失去它原本的作用变成一个装饰品。床头的卫生纸堆成了小山，鼻尖也因为不断的擦拭变得通红，就像雷米嘲笑他所说的话：一只红鼻子的驯鹿。  
“我看见的只有一个病的惨兮兮还不肯接受别人帮助的家伙。”雷米抱着胳膊，有些居高临下的看着那人。  
“鉴于有些人之前还说过他爱死我了，作为交换我是不是也应该关心一下他的健康呢？”

很好，这话让快银的脸红得更加厉害了。

牌皇观察到这有趣的反应挑着一边的眉毛，伸手摸了摸对方的额头，那温度一点也没有要退下去的意思，这让他不禁皱眉。男人从口袋里摸出刚冰箱的隔层里翻出的小纸包，打开一枚子弹一样的乳白色栓剂就静静地躺在他的掌心，略粗糙的表面还带着冰凉凉的触感。  
“只能用这个了，你要再不退烧的话，我就得用点别的什么特殊方式了。”  
“什……!?”  
快银的话还没说完，就被男人一把翻过压在床上，趁着他还没有反应用膝盖压住他的腰防止身下的人挣扎过猛。他伸手就去扯那人宽松的睡裤，果然不出他所料速跑者发现他的动作第一反应就是开始反抗，只不过那动作没有任何力度，甚至没有办法让雷米的身形晃那么一下，皮特罗就像任何一个生病弱小无力的幼儿一样只能任人摆布。  
他扭着头瞪着正在扒开自己裤子的男人开口“你他妈…人渣…”每句话说出来他都觉得像有人拿锯子在割自己的喉咙，他做不到更多，只能勉强自己的喉咙来骂他两句。  
雷米到是不太在意他的话，只是退下他的裤子卡在膝弯的位置，露出速跑者圆润的小屁股来，他简直爱死这两块软肉了，不管是在平常调戏他的时候，还是上床的时候。他像是故意逗皮特罗一般色情的捉住一边揉捻，惹得身下的人面色更红，死死的闭上眼睛，牌皇这才轻笑出来：“别担心，我没有什么趁人之危的爱好，只是给你提供一点小帮助而已。”  
“放屁”皮特罗像是只鸵鸟一样把自己的脸埋在枕头里，雷米甚至有些担心他会憋死自己。牌皇修长的手指毫不在意身下人的拒绝，顶进了那隐蔽的艳红穴口，内里的温度灼的他直摇头，烧成这样怕不是在过两天就会给人烧成傻子。  
他太了解这副身体了，指尖随意的抽插几次就找到了那个可以让皮特罗叫出声来的腺体，果不其然，在他按上那处的时候身下的人明显的颤抖起来，抓紧了床单指尖泛白 “还他妈说你没有趁人之危……”速跑者的声音打着颤，透着不易察觉的低吟。  
“你当然可以这么理解”牌皇凑过去亲昵的吻了他的耳后，手指却一刻都没有停下，灵活的将那紧致的小口扩张的松软，高热的内里让他不禁想到如果现在捅进去，任人宰割的速跑者会是一个多么优秀的床伴，可是他不能这么做，除非他这辈子都别想再碰到眼前这个甜美的人，他缓缓地抽出手指，拒绝了内壁软肉热情的挽留，他捏着药栓的尾部在皮特罗眼前晃了晃，拍拍他的脸示意他睁眼。  
“我可没有放什么奇奇怪怪的东西进去，这个是药，可别趁我出去以后自己偷偷的把它弄出来，别像上回似的……”雷米贴心的给人解释着。  
“你给老子闭嘴！”皮特罗几乎想把这个该死的可恶家伙从窗户丢出去，可是他现在没有力气，两条胳臂软的就像面条，只能丢出一个柔软的枕头就糊在他脸上，就像丢它出去的人一样，软趴趴的没有力道，雷米只是笑笑，捏着药栓也不在逗他，迅速的将乳白色的东西塞了进去，看着它一点点没进小穴没了踪影，再一次确保了药已经开始融化后才给他穿好裤子，将人翻了过来。  
皮特罗不自然的加紧了双腿，来隐藏自己对于刚才的事情有了反应的事实，这种小动作自然是躲不开贼头子的眼睛。  
“你有反应了？”他凑近那双通红的耳朵轻声的说道，明明是疑问句，却是用陈述的语气，每一个词句用他那悠扬的声调说出来都像是在调情，常年把玩纸牌的手指伸进速跑者的宽松睡衣，温度较低的手掌贴上他滚烫的小腹时惊的人浑身一颤，然后才慢慢的滑向已经撑起形状的胯间。  
“你……闭、闭嘴！正常人被那么搞，都会有反应的……唔…”皮特罗伸手下去握住男人的手腕试图阻止那只手继续作恶。  
“嗯？是吗？”牌皇丝毫不受那只软弱无力的手的胁迫，隔着裤子握住他已经起了反应的性器不轻不重的揉捏好引出更多低沉沙哑的呻吟“你看起来很舒服的样子，我觉得我也应该稍微收取一些报酬了。”男人勾起唇角，将那刚穿好不久的睡裤再次拽了下来，丝毫不拖泥带水，另一手在皮特罗惊慌的目光下解开了自己的腰带。  
“等、等一下，你刚才说过不会趁人之危的。”  
“是啊，可我没说过我不收取报酬啊。”雷米笑得越发恶略，安抚似的亲了亲那人通红的嘴唇，尔后将性器抵在皮特罗腿根，不同寻常的温度倒是让他有不一样的体验。湿滑的顶端将那柔嫩隐秘的部分蹭的湿答答红彤彤的，看起来充满着情色的美感。看到这番景象，棕发的男人 不由得吞了吞口水，他握住身下人的脚踝，半强迫着那双好看的长腿夹紧自己硬挺的欲望。  
皮特罗勉强的撑起上半身，只看见那不知廉耻的人正挂着一脸享受略带夸奖意味的笑容  
“操你妈的雷米勒伯，你能不能不玩这么恶心的把戏！”速跑着红着脸扯过一旁的枕头，狠砸在盗贼那张俊俏的脸上，他自认为自己不算保守，可遇到这混球以后他表现得就像个情窦初开的小女生一样，这令银发的速跑者十分以及及其的不满。被砸的人依旧挂着那副惯有的笑容，不紧不慢的捡起枕头垫在青年腰身下面，让他的动作可以更好的暴露在那人眼前。  
“怎么能说恶心，我只是在做些让两人都舒服的事情。”说罢男人挺了挺腰，性器磨蹭过已经有些红肿的大腿内侧热情的和皮特罗已经抬头的小兄弟打了个招呼“你说是吧，小皮特罗？”男人恶略的伸手握住被对方被撞的来回摇晃的欲望揉弄着，拇指抵在顶端蹭掉溢出的前液，粗糙的指腹磨蹭过顶端让皮特罗浑身一颤，忍不住的夹紧了双腿，这倒是让他更明显地感受到对方的欲性器蹭过皮肤的感受，包括那上面青筋的鼓动，几乎让皮特罗羞耻到想要逃跑。要不是刚才那一下让皮特罗的身子软了半边，雷米绝对有理由相信暴躁的速跑者会在他的话音未落的时候就一拳把他打出两米开外，即使他正发着高烧。  
“啧啧，已经红肿了，就算是以你的新陈代谢，也应该会痛上一阵吧。”狡猾的盗贼攥紧了他这点，什么浑话都说得出口，反正现在主动权都掌握在他手上，人生苦短，及时行乐嘛。  
“你……他妈的，把嘴闭上……唔……”那卡津佬的声音性感，光是他用那奇特的口音叫着自己的名字皮特罗就觉得自己快要射出来了，那可就太过丢人。他大叫着想让那人闭嘴，却听见他在耳边低低地笑了起来。腿间被人磨蹭的发烫，内侧的软肉已经被蹭的通红和别处白皙的皮肤对比明显

“因为跑步的原因吗？大腿内侧的肉又软又有弹性。”雷米语气认真的偶像是在做什么正儿八经的研究一样，可皮特罗就没这个心思了，他现在只想找个地方把自己藏起来，他扯过一旁的被子蒙在脸上，再一次摆出一副想把自己闷死的架势逗的雷米不由地发笑。  
“等我好了…..唔嗯我…我要把你丢、丢进太平洋里…”被子里传出来皮特罗带着些许抽泣的低吟咒骂。  
“不，你不会，你爱我，你可舍不得这么做。”这话让雷米听起来更欠打了些，快银甚至克制不住的想把他踹下床去，可他做不到，累积的快感让他舒爽到连脚趾都蜷缩起来，很快就屈服在男人过高的技术之下，乳白色的液体沾满了两人的小腹。

发泄过后皮特罗只觉得困倦，但是不像之前那样头痛欲裂，他甚至不知道雷米是什么时候结束的。不算太激烈的“运动”让他冒出了薄汗，身上的温度好像也没有之前那么烫人，也不知道是该感谢那枚药栓，还是该感谢雷米勒博这个无耻混蛋的突然起性。

男人收拾好一切将银发的青年清理干净搂进怀里，再附上一层暖和的带着体温的棉被，轻轻的拍着他的后背。  
“快睡吧，需要我给你唱安眠曲吗speedy boy?”  
“你还是闭上嘴吧混球，你为什么还没滚？”皮特罗虽然这么说着，却还是把脑袋靠在男人怀里找了一个最舒服的姿势闭起眼睛。雷米倒是对他这种口是心非的小把戏很受用。  
“这不是为了监督你不要再趁我不注意的时候把药自己弄出来么，虽然说它现在可能已经完全融化在你手感完美的小屁股了。”  
“你要再继续说这些屁话就给我滚出去！。”  
“好了，赶紧睡吧，也许你睡醒了就能赶上晚上的圣诞大餐了，洛娜说她要烤火鸡。”  
“只要不是危境做，怎样都好。”银发男人的声音渐渐弱了下去，呼吸平稳。雷米又探了探他的额头，温度降下去了是一个很好的征兆，也许圣诞老人的魔法显灵了。

太阳一点一点的降下去，夕阳很快的就染红了半边天际，冬天的日子天总是黑得特别快，圣诞节用来装饰的彩灯也一闪闪的亮了起来。皮特罗裹着毛毯坐在飘窗边，重病号的身份让他可以悠闲地坐在这里享用雷米为他重新调配的蛋酒，而不是跟着一起去清理一片狼藉的厨房灶台以及水池，奶油醇厚的口感和加了三倍不止的砂糖让他感觉好极了，连头顶总是翘起的两撮头发也是一抖一抖的，牌皇的三只小猫就窝在他腿边，像三个小暖炉一样。  
“我还以为你最起码得下个星期才能从床上爬起来了。牌皇对你用了什么神奇的‘爱情魔法’？”洛娜的声音突然出现在耳边给全身放松的皮特罗下的一个机灵，如果他是一只猫的话此刻应该浑身的毛都竖起来了  
“咳！？什么？洛娜我们没有？”速跑者手忙脚乱的解释着，耳尖也可疑的变得通红起起来。很明显洛娜今天又喝的有点多，此刻正看着他哥的窘态笑的开心。  
“行了Polar*，你就别逗他了，一会再烧起来，就算我白忙活了。雷米正用毛巾擦着手走过来，说出来的话倒是更让想入非非  
“啧啧，现在我可真的不相信你们两个是清……？”北极星的话还没来得及说完就看见牌皇在皮特罗的脸上亲了一下，惊的她差些拿不住手里的啤酒杯。  
“What the FUCKING are you doing?”两兄妹几乎是异口同声的爆发出了疑问，可能皮特罗语气里的责备更多一点，而洛娜看起来更像是接受不能。  
“槲寄生。”雷米指了指正挂在飘窗边上的装饰品。“你不能拒绝。”他笑着冲皮特罗眨眨眼睛“看起来我们的好首领开始生气了，也许对与情人节*的报复有点过火，我死定了？”  
话音刚落就被速跑者揪着领子拽了过去，本以为会挨打却发现贴过来的是对方柔软温热，可以尝到淡淡奶香的唇瓣，那甜蜜的滋味让他不由得加深了这个吻，直到身边所有的金属器皿（包括窗框）都开始震动才急忙分开。  
“这回你才是真的死定了。”

*梗源自于之前和眼镜儿的联文！洛娜逼着牌快二人帮她去见网友的故事！忘记了的小朋友请自己去复习哦！

— —The End— —

**Author's Note:**

> 我总算写完了！太久不写文了写的东西又垃圾又碎片，希望大家不嫌弃，快银不像快银牌皇不像牌皇的，正文总共才5457个字我真好奇当年那篇一w字左右的我是怎么写出来的。ooc过于严重还希望大家可以多多包涵QwQ。本来是想和手书一起发出来当圣诞贺文的，结果我连肝了一周又碰上了姨妈期间腰痛到要死实在是做不完手书了，等我玩回来再做吧！【嘿嘿我要去复联2的取景地也就是索科维亚玩啦！去看A家快银的葬身之地bushi我会给大家拍照的！！】
> 
> Ummmm我说我最后那段是写了两个小朋友的点梗我会不会被打死啊，槲寄生下的亲吻……和被反撩什么的……嘛不管啦，不满意的话等我手书肝完了慢慢的肝成漫画吧
> 
> 最后感谢一直看到这里的小天使们，你们的支持就是我写文的最大鼓励！所以请给我评论呜呜呜呜呜呜，2020年我也会继续加油努力产量的！争取到明年我圈的手办也由我来做！！【成功立下flag】


End file.
